Assemblies used for noise abatement and, in particular, those employed to minimize excessive noise emanating from plant or factory machinery, are well known in the art. Typically, they consist of an enclosure surrounding the noise-generating equipment, the enclosure being constructed of panels including an outer wall having low sound transmission properties, an inner perforated wall, and an acoustically absorbent material disposed between the inner and outer walls.
To protect the acoustical material from liquid contaminants (e.g., lubricants, coolants, solvents, etc.) which are often thrown by such equipment, the material is usually coated or wrapped with a thin layer of a moisture-proof plastic. However, since the protective coatings and films tend to tear or puncture quite readily, the level of protection afforded is often inadequate. While contamination does not normally inhibit the sound absorption properties of the assembly to an appreciable extent, it does present a significant fire and safety hazard, as well as other concerns. As far as is known, no presently-available assembly has effectively dealt with these problems.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a novel shield which serves as a highly effective barrier against splashing liquid contaminants.
It is also an object of this invention to provide such a shield, which is of relatively simple, inexpensive and durable construction, and is convenient to install.
Another and more specific object of the invention is to provide a novel, noise-abating acoustical assembly, in which safety hazards and other problems are minimized.